


Empty Vessel

by FreddieVonLecter



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angels, Blood, Crucifixion, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sleep Sex, Succubus, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, f/f - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieVonLecter/pseuds/FreddieVonLecter
Summary: Alternate Universe - Angels vs DemonsHannibal actually is Lucifer, Freddie Lounds is a succubus, Bedelia Du Maurier is a cherubim and she's brought another friend (original character Keiko Mawatari) to help her out. The problem is that Will is an empty vessel. Whoever gets to him first gets to own him. He's the key to heaven, hell, and life as everyone knows it. Everyone except him, but he's about to find out how terrible things can be if he chooses the wrong path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea why I'm writing this and it's somewhat blasphemous. The first chapter is mild but it's certainly not for everyone. Please read with caution.

It was extremely cold. She was shivering. Then there was pain. A stunning amount of pain. To a point where even opening her mouth to scream was too much energy. She was near blinded. There was a pounding noise metal against metal but the pain. So much pain. Her vision obscured by what she could only assume was her own blood. After taking in a gasp a scream exited her mouth which only got her a vicious slap across the face.

“Ms. Lounds, I am unsure how you survived but you won’t be alive for long.” It was Hannibal’s voice. She blinked a few times and shook her head as she attempted to get her bearings. She was on her back. Her arms spread out and one of her wrists had just been nailed to a piece of wood.

“H-Hannibal…” She whispered.

“Yes.” He replied as if she were some sort of moron for just figuring this out right now. There was movement around her and she felt his hand on her other wrist. After a moment there was the same stabbing pain and the same sounds. It was sickening. All of it. She gagged heavily but her stomach was too empty to bring anything up.

“W-Why?” She whispered.

“Because Will won’t do it and you are getting too smart for your own good.” He said. A moment later a few jolts of pain shot through her forehead and neck more blood dripped down into her eyes. “Doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead by morning I’ll pick up the pieces, wonder if he’ll feel bad.”

“Hannibal…” She breathed.

“That’s enough of that. Don’t have much more time in here. You need to stay very quiet.” She felt something penetrate her neck, a needle, probably a syringe. Then there was an intense burning she opened her mouth to scream again but no sound came out. “Just paralyzing your vocal chords don’t get too panicky.” He said. The same jolting pain went through the tops of her feet next. She was still cold. As far as she was aware, he had only wrapped her in some sort of thin cloth material. It was barely covering her and it was doing nothing to keep her warm. Her eyes rolled back as her vision started to tunnel and then she was wide awake back to reality. Her skin tingling her heart racing. Every instinct in her wanted some how pull out of her own skin. She was too awake, alert.

“Can’t have you going into shock.” Hannibal chuckled. He walked away after that point and slowly she could feel herself being lifted. Her heart pounding, she could hear it in her ears. The blood poured from her forehead, She was still unsure of why or what had done that but it was still on her head. Felt like a damn bear trap. Higher and higher she was pulled. Must have been rigged up onto something but the one thing she was aware of was that Hannibal had crucified her for some reason. Other than the nails in her wrists she had rope tied around her arms and her upper thighs but the large nails were the main things keeping her in place. Her head hung for a moment but when she realize it was nearly impossible to breathe like that she lifted it again. Gasping out, trying to scream but not being able, she twisted her neck and tried to look down at him but he was so small. How high up was she? He had the nerve to do this in an actual church?

“Very good.” He said as if he were applauding himself. No doubt he was proud of this and she really couldn’t say she was surprised that he was psychotic to this level. She shook her head managing to get some of the blood away from her vision. Blinking a bit more, tears mixed with the fluid and ran down her face giving her the appearance that she was crying tears of blood. That’s when she saw the bow and arrow Hannibal had in his leather gloved hands. He was aiming it at her. Her jaw opened wide, her body shuddered with fear. He was going to kill her with an arrow through her heart. Then the lights came on. “Damn…” He muttered. No one had entered just yet but the power switching on was a good sign they would soon. He glared at her, grabbed his bag of stuff and got the hell out very quickly. Why hadn’t he shot her first? She had no clue. It wouldn’t have taken but a second, and it’s not like she would have screamed, but he’d left. Possibly assuming she’d be dead soon either way.

A woman entered and looked around, followed by a security guard. They both talked for a moment about hearing a scream, each of them looking around but not directly at her. They weren’t looking up high enough and there was nothing she could do to alert them. Attempts to struggle to try to shake the damn cross she was on hurt far too much. She could do nothing but hang there, with help so close and yet so far. When neither of them could seem to find a source of her scream from earlier they left, the lights shut off, leaving her alone soaked in her own blood. She shivered violently, tears streaming down her face. With any hope Hannibal was not going to come back and she would some how survive this.

* * *

Will felt sick as he entered the main hall of the church. Another ripper victim. Her body hung on a cross this time. Complete with nails and a crown of thorns. Well, to be more accurate it was barbed wire. They hadn’t taken the body down yet. Just knew enough to tell it was a female. Red hair. And he dreaded to see if it was the woman he suspected it could be. As much as he didn’t like Freddie Lounds he in no way thought he wanted her to be tortured to death, or to die at all. At least not be murdered. She deserved a lot of things but not this.

“I want it DOWN!” The nun was screaming at Jack. He looked over at Will who was entering at the moment, he nodded and Jack yelled to the crew to lower the cross down. “How long before I can have my church back. Father O’Malley is not going to be happy with this…this…blasphemy.”

“You are more concerned about that than the fact a woman died in here?” Will asked his voice sounding far more disgusted than he meant it to sound.

“I already prayed for her soul when I discovered her this morning. When was the last time you prayed?” The nun snapped in an accusatory tone of voice. Will opened his mouth again but Jack shook his head.

“I assure you this will be cleaned up in a few hours but it’s an active crime scene we can’t be hasty with the details. I am sorry it happened here.” He told the woman kindly. She nodded, glared at Will, then stormed out of there past the crime scene tape. As the crew lowered her completely and laid her back it became very obvious it was Freddie Lounds. Will’s mouth went dry. He felt sick. “Was this him?”

“Who? The ripper?” Will asked. His mind reeled, all of it very much reeked of being the ripper but it was very unfinished. He must have been interrupted at some point for some reason and had never come back to finish. Freddie wasn’t cut open, there were no obvious mortal wounds, no attempt to take an organ and…

“She’s alive…” Beverly said softly sounding just as shocked as Will felt hearing those words. “CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!” Freddie’s eyes opened slowly. She blinked as if she were stuck in actual slow motion. Beverly pulled back to get her phone and call for help. Jack uttered obscenities Will had never heard him utter but they didn’t exactly register in his mind. He remained frozen for a moment before stumbling towards her rapidly and dropping down by her side.

“I saw him…he’s not human…” She whispered looking right up into Will’s eyes. Her own were dead. Dull. No light in there. Nothing that actually would have made her the woman she once was. Broken was an understatement. Freddie Lounds had been completely shattered.

“W-We’re going to…g-get you help.” He whispered.

“Lucifer.” She muttered. Her eyes beginning to close again. He put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. It was weak, very weak, but still steady. No indication of very much distress, but she was dying. Her lips were blue as well as her hands, and her legs were taking on the a similar hue. Hypothermia, blood loss, maybe both. She had lived though. Possibly the first victim of the ripper to come out of it with her own life. More than likely not her own sanity though. “He wants you first…empty…vessel.”

“WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?” Will yelled. The way she was speaking freaked him the hell out. He could swear that wasn’t even her voice, something was in her, taken ahold of her. All he wanted to do was run out of there screaming but she needed someone to be there and everyone else was stepping away from her like she was toxic waste. Unsure of what to do other than look at her, Will stayed kneeling at her side, waiting for help and hoping to a God he’d never really believed in that it would get there in time.

* * *

He hadn’t left her there because the lights had come on, that was far from his actual problem. He’d left her there because she was one of his own. A demon. He’d only realized that as he had taken aim with the arrow. Her skin was turning purple. She had the scent. He doubted she even remembered her roots, where she had come from, what she was. She’d be in for a shock to figure it out fully but he wasn’t going to remind her. Freddie Lounds was a succubus. She’d most likely spent so much time in human form that she’d forgotten. He’d seen it happen, and quite often, and when a demon had that sort of lapse in their memory they could fool even him. He hated it seeing as how he was Lucifer but there were so many damn demons hanging around he didn’t have time to track them all. Even if an arrow could have killed her, he wouldn’t have done it. Demons didn’t kill their own kind but at least now it made sense why he had such an aversion to killing her in the first place and why he’d put it off for so long.

He had time, as long as she didn’t figure out what Will was he had time. She’d probably start spouting nonsense he was a demon and no one would take her seriously, discount her ramblings as a woman who had come far too close to death. Someone who was pretty much insane because of this. He’d most likely be called in, Will would do it. Ask him some questions, he’d get to talk to her, remind her of who she is. Ultimately he was her master she’d have to obey him it just might take some work. Work that he didn’t want to do but he knew that he was going to have to. As long as Will stayed untouched, it would be okay. He could find ways around this. He might just need to call in some backup.

* * *

“She’s turning blue.” Will said, “What is that? Is she….her hands and feet they…you won’t have to amputate right?” He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned because he did somewhat still retain an intense dislike for her but he also didn’t want her to suffer. It was times like this he wished that he could turn his empathy completely off and just walk away. She was awful, had gone out of her way to treat him like shit and yet he couldn’t stop caring.

“She’s lost a lot of blood, Mr. Graham but as far as we can tell her circulation is find. It’s just slowed a bit which explains the color in her extremities. Given a bit more time and healing she’ll get her color back too. She had holes through her wrists and ankles, entirely through. You can’t expect her to look completely fine.” The doctor told him in an annoyed voice like he was some sort of invalid. Will would fully admit he had no clue how any of this worked but he didn’t need to hear it in a snide tone of voice.

“Thanks.” He muttered and sat back down jamming the heels of his palms to his eyes and rubbing them firmly.

“Does she have any next of kin to notify?” The doctor asked.

“You said she wasn’t going to die.” Will replied and then sat back in his chair, his eyes moving in the general direction of the doctor but not actually making contact.

“No, she’s not, but we can’t legally tell you anything else unless she gives permission. I’ll go see if she has some sort of power of attorney on file.” The doctor replied, turning and walking out of there. Will glared at him and then looked at Freddie. She was still asleep. He wasn’t even sure how she’d survived but they had explained it in some way. The nails being as tight as they had been had acted as some type of blockage to her veins so that everything didn’t just drain at once. Besides as far as he knew, crucifixion in such a way wasn’t meant to instantly kill. It was meant to slowly torture. Someone could potentially survive for days in such a fashion. She may not end up losing her hands and feet but it would be debatable how much she’d actually be able to use them after this.

“Will?” Freddie muttered her eyes opening slowly. He glanced up at her face, which was a mistake her eyes were blood red. Bursted blood vessels they had told him, it wasn’t easy to look at. “Thirsty…could you…?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He breathed and poured her a cup of water. After moving her bed into a more upright position he held the cup to her lips and she leaned forward taking a few small sips of water from the straw.

“Thank you.” She whispered and laid back again. “My head hurts. Why did I survive that?”

“No clue but you did. You said something about Hannibal when you woke up?” He asked.

“Lucifer.” She muttered.

“Yeah that whole thing.”

“No he’s Lucifer I saw it. In my head. Clear as day….hell. We were in hell.” She said sounding more haunted than any victim of anything he’d ever talked to. Obviously she was delusional as hell but she sounded so incredibly entrenched in this delusion that she truly believed what she was saying in the moment and that’s what bothered him. Freddie Lounds definitely wasn’t insane at least not to the level of odd delusions about real people being the devil.

“Okay well I think maybe you need to talk to a professional.” Will said, “Do you remember who did this to you?”

“Lucifer.” She muttered.

“By which you mean Hannibal?” Will asked.

“Same damn person Will.” She smiled in an oddly creepy fashion, “You’ll find out soon enough. You’re the one he’s after.” He felt a chill run through him, his stomach flipped. He didn’t like her tone of voice. How it was changing. From creepy to oddly seductive, addictive, it was drawing him in and all he wanted to do was…listen to her. His mouth went dry and he stood up.

“I’m going to get someone else in here to talk to you now. Or heavily sedate you. Something. Maybe I need to be sedated. I don’t know.” He said quickly and hurried out of there. Whatever was wrong with her, was not normal, and seeing as how he wasn’t a psychiatrist himself he wasn’t going to attempt to hazard some sort of guess. What he needed to do was see Hannibal himself and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

“She’s a demon I can’t go see her.” Keiko whispered into the phone. She didn’t know why she was whispering but she did know that it seemed like the kind of thing she should whisper even if she was alone.

“Yes but you are FBI and it’s part of your job. I’m not official with them, I’m tracking Lucifer remember?” Bedelia responded. “Consider your options, either go in there and make sure the demon doesn’t do any more damage than she already has or send a mortal in there and watch them get eaten.”

“She’ll eat me as well, once she figures it out.”

“She’s mainly a succubus if anything she’d just attempt to have sex with you.” Bedelia replied. “In that case, resist. She must be hungry. I don’t believe she even remembers what she really is and if that’s the case you’re not in much danger. We shouldn’t be in the business of reminding her who she is either but if she continues to speak to mortals then the secret will be out.”

“If you weren’t a Cherubim…”

“Yes but I am and you are an archangel so I outrank you. Do your job.” Bedelia hissed and then the line was disconnected. Keiko frowned. She hadn’t been on Earth for as long as Freddie, Bedelia, or Lucifer but if she ever expected to make the same rank as Bedelia she was going to have to do whatever the hell the woman said. Luckily while on Earth and in mortal form rules could be broken. Starting with having a stiff drink before going to confront an actual demon.

* * *

Something wasn’t right. She was in some kind of limbo. Not in the right body. Or was she? Her hands were purple. Not normal. Very not normal. She stared at them, flexing them in and out, watching them move. Yes that felt right, she could control them. There was far less pain than she would have thought for being nailed up like Christ on a cross. The more she flexed the more the purple spread. That was interesting. Probably shouldn’t be happening right? She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She was Freddie Lounds. Mere mortal who had survived the impossible. Or did that make her immortal? She wasn’t sure.

_Red curly hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Short. Petite. Non threatening but powerful. A big explosion in a small package. A great disguise._

“My disguise.” She muttered. “I’m not Freddie Lounds…”

“No you aren’t.” It was a female voice. Her eyes opened and she was nearly blinded but the amount of light hitting her face. She let out a screech that most certainly wasn’t human and curled up, pulling the blankets over her head. “You need to go back to human form if you want to look at me.”

“Human?” She hissed. From under the blanket she saw her hands again, far more clearly. Deep purple, nearly black. Claws, smooth scales. Her whole body had transformed. Wings struggled under part of her back because she was laying on one of them. Who was she? What was she?

“Freddie Lounds.” The female voice spoke. She let out another cry. The name seemed like poison to her. The words like knives. “Focus you idiot!”

_Red curly hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Short. Petite. Non threatening but powerful. A big explosion in a small package. A great disguise._

She repeated that to herself, over, and over, and over, quickly, until the words had nearly no meaning her eyes shut tightly, her body curled into a little ball until she shrunk back down. Until she had become what she was. Freddie Lounds. With a loud gasp she shoved the blankets off of her. Yes that’s right in this form she had to breathe. It was starting to come back to her. She turned and looked over at the woman. The blinding light was gone. Breathe in. Breathe out. Damn that was fucking annoying.

“What are you? What am I?”

“I’m Agent Keiko Mawatari. I was requested to come in here to do a psych evaluation. You don’t need one but appearances and all that.” She said heading towards the bed. In human form this one wasn’t going to be able to harm her.

“What. Are. You?” She repeated.

“Archangel.” She said. “I take it you have no clue what you are?”

“Clearly something that doesn’t like looking at angels.” She hissed, “Which would more than likely make me a demon.”

“Bingo. You’re hungry. You haven’t fed in a while.” Keiko said and sat down by her bed. Freddie tilted her head to the side and looked at her arms, they didn’t hurt any more, nothing hurt any more. She reached to remove the bandages. Keiko slapped her hand away.

“HEY!”

“Stop that, you are healed, you don’t want to show anyone out there that. Keep the bandages on.” She snapped.

“Fine, whatever, but do explain to me what is going on and more importantly what do I eat?” She asked licking her lips. Her eyes traced over this woman’s body. She was evoking a hunger that Freddie had never felt before. Not for food. For sex. Lots of sex. Yes. That’s what she needed.

“You are a succubus. You feed on human sexual energy. I’m not human don’t touch me it won’t work.” Keiko lied. Hopefully it was going to be believed because this one still seemed massively confused as to what she was or her mission. She’d probably completed it a long time ago and just stayed on earth to fuck around with humans. Somewhere along the way she forgot she was a demon. As long as she regularly had sex, which according to all the sources Keiko had she did, she wouldn’t have ever had to realize what she was because she would have inadvertently kept feeding herself. Yet at this point it was dangerous, she was too drained. The next human she fed off of she was going to end up killing with the amount of energy she’d take from them.

“Aren’t angels not supposed to help demons?”

“No we aren’t. However, we are supposed to protect humans and unfortunately in that case it means helping you in certain ways.” She said, “Lucifer was the one who attacked you?”

“Yeah.” She muttered, “He’s Hannibal Lecter isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Keiko said, “What did he want?”

“I don’t know I guess I pissed him off. Was snooping around his officer trying to dig up dirt on Will.” She shrugged. “I need to eat. Food. I need food. You look delicious.” She leaned forward and Keiko reached into her pocket and pulled a cross. Freddie instantly repelled from it and hissed.

“Yes but what does he want with Will?”

“You’re an angel you tell me.” Freddie snapped, “Put that damn thing away.”

“Not yet.” Keiko replied, “What does he want with Will?”

“Even if I did know, which I don’t, why would I tell an angel? I also don’t exactly believe you don’t know. Can’t you like see into the future or something lame like that?” Freddie asked looking back down at her still human hands, flexing them much as she had done before Keiko had come in.

“I’m an angel not God. Praise be to him.” She said, “We know Will factors into some plan he has we don’t know how. You saw something. You know.” Keiko said.

“I don’t KNOW anything.” Freddie said, “I didn’t even KNOW I was a fucking demon til like five minutes ago and I WANT FOOD!” She roared her voice reaching an unnatural boom that shook the walls.

“Keep it down.” Keiko hissed. “If you remember anything you call me.”

“How do I call you?”

“Use a damn cellphone.” Keiko said and tossed her card onto the bed. Freddie rolled her eyes and laid back after snatching up the business card. It was just a normal one that bore the insignia of the FBI.

“I’m sure you’ll be first to know because I totally give a shit about God and his little army.” Freddie laughed. Keiko glared at her and then stormed out of there angrily. So much for being one of God’s messengers. At least now she could get back to doing what she did best, damage control and making sure none of these humans figured out something supernatural was going on around there.

* * *

Bedelia couldn’t let them know couldn’t tell. There were some places even God’s eye couldn’t reach. Being part of his arm could be very tiring. The more time she spent on earth the more she longed to sin and yet in doing that she had committed one of the worst sins. She had gone against his will and she had created something that was very much thought to not be possible. An unholy union with a male demon. One who had quickly expired after the act had left her with something. A child. Half demon, half angel. She’d gotten rid of it. Not in the way she should have either. She’d abandoned it and now she was stuck on earth until she found it again and took it back to God. She would repent for her misdeeds, more than likely be cast out of heaven but once she had the thing and handed it over to God then all mistakes could be corrected and Lucifer could never get what he wanted. Ultimate control over heaven and hell.

As an angel she couldn’t fully enter hell only limbo, and as a demon he couldn’t fully enter heaven, only limbo. Limbo was the one place God’s eye did not reach. Limbo was the area for sorting. Figuring out who was going where. Creating queues to send up for God’s judgment. He didn’t care what happened there. Those people, those souls were not of his concern until he met with each and every one of them and he didn’t like to be biased, listen to their pleas. Taint his image of them before they could get to him. That’s where the unholy union had taken place and the child had been created. Since he was half of each world he had free reign. He could enter heaven or hell completely. He had the potential to command armies in both. Whoever controlled him first would end up controlling the entire universe. As much as she tried to fight it, deny it, and wish it away she was almost positive that person was Will.

The problem was that she couldn’t tell her one soldier on earth that. She couldn’t tell a soul. To breathe it out loud would make Will aware of it. No matter where she was, no matter when she said it or how. Will would gain awareness of it. Hannibal either knew Will was this creation or he had his suspicions. The good thing about that was, Hannibal merely telling Will wouldn’t work. He didn’t have that power. What he did have the power to do was manipulate Will into committing the mortal sin of murder. The moment the man did that it would be revealed to him who he was. From what she knew of Hannibal, he was close to doing that. Of course Hannibal knew what she was and she knew what he was. He’d found out when she’d copulated with his right hand man and ended up destroying him. Now he was on her ass, constantly. They’d formed some odd sort of relationship. He knew she had a secret but not what and he couldn’t harm her as she was the holder of one of the relics. He still didn’t know where it was.

As of that moment, they were in a stalemate. Neither one could harm the other due to current rules governing the mortal realm and heaven and hell. Each had information the other wanted. She was too valuable for him to kill and he was too powerful for her to rid the universe of. If he got to Will. If he revealed to Will who he was. It was over all over and she was far too ashamed of what she’d done to go to Will herself. Besides he would always have the ultimate choice not to align with her given the whole free will aspect and all. This was truly a bad spot to be in but she could fix it. She would fix it. Hannibal wouldn’t get the control he wanted and everything would remain intact. Much like her soldier Keiko she’d turned to alcohol as well. It was the only thing that kept her from going over the deep end and running straight to Will so she could attempt to end this nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana is injured, Will has nightmares that coincide with the events of Alana's injuries, and Lucifer takes Freddie on her first official demonic feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat non-con here, not sure how to describe it, mostly because it also entails demon powers of seduction so there isn't really a way to say how consensual or not it is. F/F

He didn’t know why he wanted to believe her but he kind of, did. Hannibal being Lucifer. It was the rantings of a woman who had come near death. Possibly her brain had been deprived of oxygen for a bit too long. She had hallucinated. Yet, there was no actual reason she should have survived up there. Not with how long she’d been suspended. Not in the cold of that chapel. The place where they shut off the heat to save money considering that it wasn’t exactly in the best neighborhood in the universe. The chapel was only open on Sunday’s for mass. With how cold the winter had gotten, how she had bled. Something should have happened to kill her. She’d woken up at the scene. Not just a weak pulse but woken up. Something was amiss.

Even if he had been able to ignore for a small period of time what Freddie had said, the dreams had started to creep up on him. Different from the normal dreams of death and dismemberment. Of the crimes of the Ripper. These were about heaven and hell. Familiar faces and strange ones. Angels and demons. It was almost as if he were in an entirely different realm and not asleep at all. He was waking up far more tired than ever. If he had been wandering different planes of existence all night instead of staying warm in his bed. He always did wake up in his bed, though. With no evidence that he had been sleep walking. Not like before.

Strange whispers in the back of his mind confirming that Hannibal was evil. He was a dark man. A very bad man. That maybe he was even the devil. He’d missed his appointment on purpose that week because he hadn’t wanted to admit to Hannibal what Freddie had ranted about or even the insane possibility that she was right and he was slowly starting to believe that his own therapist was Lucifer. Something that would get him locked up almost immediately if he started to spout it. How would that ever be kept secret? The only possible way that it could be was if he were right and he wasn’t sure enough that he was to start making accusations of such a nature.

He finished off his third glass of whiskey for the night. The only way he’d ever be able to sleep was doing that. Or at least, lay down and pass out. Slip into whatever other world he was going into. If he attempted to do it sober then it just never happened for him. He’d lay in bed and stare at the wall, the ceiling or the window. Never letting his eyes rest for a moment. Terrified that something or someone was after him now. Not just him but the very soul that he held in his body. After checking on the dogs one final time, as if he believed they could stop a demon if one entered, he headed up to his bedroom. Which wasn’t easy. There was a lot of stumbling and cursing until he made it to the bed, falling face first and passing out nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

She wanted him. That’s all she could think about. Will Graham. _Will...fucking...Graham_. He had smelled more delicious than any other human who had approached her since she was removed from that damn cross in the church. Women and men came and went and though they enticed her, they hadn’t left that scent. One that she wasn’t really able to describe. Something almost like virginal blood yet as sweet as fresh baked cookies, maybe the finest meat one had ever tasted. A combination of heaven and hell, murder and chaos. All wrapped into one human meat sack that she was now desperate to consume and keep for herself. She was still somewhat confused as to what she was supposed to do and who she was. Minimal research had even been put into this. Even then, it was what she could find on the internet and all of that seemed to be based in fiction. She’d been human for too long to remember what being a succubus was. Being demonic was. It would take another feeding to bring on the memories, something in her sensed that, and the perfect human to feed on would be Will Graham.

She stood outside of his house in the pitch black of midnight. Under the full moon. Not in her human costume. Not for now. If she did happen to get caught and was unable to pull this off, the last thing she wanted was for him to be able to report the human part of her as breaking and entering. No one was going to believe him if he started talking about how a purple skinned demon with glowing eyes and razor sharp claws had stalked him down. The intent, at least for now, wasn’t to kill him if she didn’t have to. No, that wouldn’t do. If she killed him then she wouldn’t be able to taste him again. Instinct told her that he could recover if she only took enough to sustain herself. Bring back her awareness and powers. He nearly glowed through the walls with the energy he kept in him. Just waiting for her to take. Her tail swished happily as her wings unfurled and she spread them, getting ready to take the flight to his bedroom window. That was when she was grabbed from behind and flung into the snow. With an angry roar she got up again, seeing who dared to touch her in such a manner, they would have to die first. It was Hannibal. For some reason this human body was instantly able to repel her back a few steps, her hooves slipping as they tried to find purchase in the icy covering below her.

“So you returned.” He said, showing no fear.

“Away with you.” She growled her voice low and demonic, even somewhat alien to her. “I need to feed.”

“You will not feed on him.”

“Why do you care?” She snarled, her forked tongue darting out to lick her lips. Hannibal snorted his eyes flashing completely red for a moment before going back to what they originally were.

“You know why.” He told her, his voice now matching hers in it’s demonic tone but it was far more deep. Like the echoes int he coldest reaches of hell. Lucifer’s domain, his breath so icy it made the air around her seem like a summer’s day. That’s when she knew who he was, what he was. She dropped swiftly to one knee and bowed her head.

“Master...”

“Stop with that nonsense.” He snarled, “On your feet, succubus.” She looked up at him for a moment then stood back up. Though in this form she was far taller than him, she knew in his demon form there would be no contest. Seeing as how she also knew he would be able to switch back and fourth at will, there was also no point in attacking him. The only way that would work was if she was sure she could best him, and to be perfectly honest, ruling hell wasn’t exactly on her agenda. Getting more powerful, perhaps attaining the rank of royalty, sure. Ruling the entire place? Seemed like too much work. Hell, he’d even lost track of her.

“What are your commands, sir?”

“My commands are not to eat him, but I will need your help.” He said. “You need to feed somewhere else first.”

“BUT I WANT HIM!” She roared.

“Keep your voice down or I will remove it entirely.” He ordered. She bit her lip and nodded at him. “That one is not for consuming, not yet. I haven’t figured out what to do with him...it has to be handled...delicately.”

“Why?” She insisted.

“Because he is more important than any human, angel, or demon than you shall ever meet. He is the key to our resurgence here on Earth and I will not let you jeopardize that. I’d prefer not to involve you at all, quite honestly but since you already know I suppose keeping you in the dark would only cause problems. Especially since the alter ego you created for yourself is such a snoop.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me.” he ordered. “If you need a victim and quickly I will take you to one, but you cannot kill her. You can only feed.”

“And just how do you intend to...” She paused, “Well I guess you could stop me if you so intended to do that.”

“That is the correct answer.” He said. “Once you have been well fed I’ll explain to you more. It’s not the best option but it’s the one I have for now, I can’t risk bringing another up to this realm with me. Demons tend to not have the proper amount of control for what I need to accomplish you’ve spent enough time as a human it should work better.”

He stepped towards her and grabbed her arm roughly. She hissed at him and leaned in to smell the top of her head. Giving her a glare they vanished into the night, Will only slightly disturbed by some loud booming outside which thankfully his brain had mistaken for thunder instead of a demonic presence.

* * *

“Wait...what happened to Alana?” Will asked Jack, still confused as to the situation at hand. He had been supposed to meet her in the morning to discuss something about Abigail and the Ripper case and instead he was called into Jack’s office to discuss something far more disturbing.

“She...seems to have had an accident. She’s fine, Will.” Jack reassured him, “It looks like an episode of sleep walking, she was found outside in the snow by a passing car. No serious damage done but they want to keep her a few days for observation.”

“I have to go see her...”

“Will...”

“No, all of the rest of this stuff can wait. It’s not like we’ll be any further away from figuring out who the Ripper is if I stop everything to go visit her.” Will snapped. Jack glared at him but it seemed as if he was aware that he wasn’t going to get his way on this no matter how much he budged. Will continued to glare at him until he had completely left the room and was in the hall, half expecting Jack to order him to get back in there or back to work. The order never came.

What worried him the most was that this directly coincided with a dream that he’d had the night before. A dream about Hannibal and some weird looking purple demon. A clearly female demon. Some how attractive in a morbidly fascinating sort of way. One that he might even say reminded him of Freddie Lounds but he had figured that since she had been on his mind ever since she’d accused Hannibal of being Lucifer it made sense to dream about her in such a capacity. It wasn’t as if he’d had a high opinion of her to begin with and she basically was a demon. Just not really in the literal sense of the word. She’d certainly been possessing his life in a demonic way. One that he wanted to rid himself of as soon as he possibly could.

The dream had been about Hannibal and this demon Freddie type thing going to visit Alana. Well, not visit as much as just enter into her home and feed off of her. Hannibal wasn’t feeding he was directing the demon Freddie how to feed. There had been some sort of scuffle when it seemed that the demon companion of Hannibal’s had brought the woman too close to death. An argument had ensued and taking Alana into his arms, Hannibal said something about leaving her to be found at the side of the road and vanished. Some how he had been watching all of this as if he were just standing there, all of them completely oblivious to his presence. He had been unable to cry out, to do anything to stop them, or even attempt to warn Alana. He’d only been able to observe and disgustingly enough to him, become aroused at the entire ordeal.

As odd and horrific as it was, this feeding process, or ritual (whatever one might want to call it) had been erotic. How the demon had climbed over Alana’s sleeping body. The hand clasped around her neck....not hand. Claw. There were retractable claws at the tips of the fingers that pinched into Alana’s skin and when her eyes opened they locked with the demons. There was no struggle there were just intense moans of pleasure and then the demon’s mouth over hers. Her tail and wings fluttering excitedly as her free hand traced over Alana’s body, pushing her night gown up and working softly at the thin fabric of her panties to skillfully bring her to orgasm. An orgasm that Will had never seen Alana (or anyone) experience. It was as if that the demon was feeding off of was sexual pleasure. Sucking it right out of Alana via her mouth. It was only after the second orgasm that she was stopped by Hannibal. Nearly thrown back. Will wasn’t sure how as he’d never actually laid a hand on her. It had only been his voice. Almost as if the tone or inflection had been powerful enough to move walls or bodies. The demon hadn’t liked that and had come towards him and that’s when the altercation and removal of the body had taken place. The demon seemed to sated by her feeding ritual to care after that and had instead just laid down in the bed and curled up under the blankets. That’s when he either had woken up, or had been transported back to his bed. He still wasn’t sure as all of it had seemed to real to just be a dream. He’d been able to smell the arousal, smell Alana, and even smell Hannibal’s cologne. Now he had just been told that she actually had been found in the snow. None of this was adding up and he was going to have to get to the bottom of it. As far as he was aware, Freddie Lounds was still supposed to be in the hospital. The same one that Alana had been taken to. Even if there was no actual way to prove that demon was Freddie he had a very sickening and nearly arousing sense that the two were connected in some way.

* * *

“She’s not awake yet.” He heard a doctor say as he entered Alana’s room. He paused at the door and turned to look.

“I heard she was going to be fine.” He accused.

“Going to be fine and awake are two different things but she will be fine. Severely dehydrated and a bit of frostbite but nothing too serious. We are giving her warm fluids to bring her body temperature up.” She said. Will really wanted to yell at her for not doing enough but he knew that wasn’t the case and he was just frustrated. Sleep deprived and frustrated. He would have no choice but to wait. He walked into the room anyway and took a seat by her bed. One of her hands was wrapped in a large bandage and to his surprise (and slight horror) she had a bandage on her neck. It didn’t look like it was something elaborate. Mostly a thin layer of gauze to cover superficial cuts. For different spots of blood lightly seeping through the fabric. Where puncture wounds would have been. From a claw. He felt his stomach drop and his head get fuzzy. No. It had just been a dream, it had all been a dream, right?

“Will Graham?” That voice was unfamiliar, pleasant but unfamiliar. A female voice. Soft and understanding. He turned to see an Asian woman standing there. She was dressed as an FBI agent, even had a badge on her front pocket. Her hair pulled back into a no nonsense updo. Spectacles rested on her nose, right above the tip as if they were threatening to jump off and smash into the floor.

“Who are you?” he asked in a far more rude tone than he meant, “You know what? I don’t care, get the hell out of here. She’s not awake and I’m not having you wake her with your incessant questions.”

“Mr. Graham...”

“I am an agent I can handle this myself. I don’t know who sent you but if it was Jack, tell him you aren’t needed because I said so.”

“If you’d just listen to me...”

“I SAID GO!” He roared at her. That seemed to do the trick. She put her hands up in a sign of surrender and took a few steps back. He caught the name on her badge, Keiko Maw...something. Her hand was blocking the rest of it. He was going to have to find out who she was later. He’d barely noticed exactly how shaken she was by the sound of his voice or that roaring command. How loud he’d been. Loud enough to set off monitors in adjacent rooms. Things which wouldn’t have even been noticed by him because it was a hospital and monitors went off all the time. The sound hadn’t disturbed Alana and that’s really all that mattered. She was going to need her rest and the first person he wanted her talking to was him, not some lackey that Jack had sent to play the middle man. He would not be shielded from any of this horror. Not any more.

* * *

“Did you talk to him?” Bedelia asked.

“I tried to.”

“What do you mean tried?” She nearly yelled. Her hand grabbed the glass of wine which was sitting near by and scooped it up. “I sent you there for a reason, Keiko, you know why I can’t talk to him.”

“Actually, I don’t know because you won’t give me specifics.” She snapped back, “He gave me a direct command to leave and you know I can’t disobey that considering who he is.”

“How did you even...”

“I don’t know, how he knew okay? Maybe it was just out of frustration. Maybe it was just instinctual. Either way it was a direct command.” She pointed out and then sat down as Bedelia took a few gulps of her wine. “Perhaps if you weren’t completely trashed out of your mind at all times you’d have a better plan than ‘go in there and see what happens’ you ever think of that?”

“Maybe you better not talk to your superiors that way.”

“Barely a superior. You are aware that your guardianship here on earth is far more of a punishment for....something than being up there with him. Right?”

“Watch it,” she warned. Bedelia wasn’t unaware why she had been stationed where she was. Though God may not have known what she had done or who she had done it with, not everything could be hidden entirely. She had fallen somewhat from grace and definitely from favor. This position was in lieu of taking her wings completely. Without exactly telling God what she did, which she knew would bar her from heaven for all eternity, her better plan had been to fix it. Once God had gotten word about what Will Graham was she had gratefully volunteered to take on the quest to bring him back safely, but much like Freddie she’d been on Earth a bit too long to remember exactly what her origins were. Of course she remembered more than the succubus and she definitely remembered her mission but she had more human traits than angelic ones these days and a lot of it had to do with the corruption of Lucifer. Something that Keiko still wasn’t entirely aware of nor had any clue how deep it extended. She had stopped taking angel form when some of her feathers had begun to turn black. Though they were still mostly white and pure as the driven snow, that was a sure sign that evil was taking priority over good and if Keiko saw that, it would be completely over. She’d leave, or worse, report the symptom. The more good she did, the more black feathers vanished. Yet good things were harder and harder to come by these days, she’d become stagnant where she was, trying to fight Lucifer. Resist his temptations. It was far harder than anyone ever knew, especially for an angel. “I am the best one for this job because I’ve been among humans for so long.”

“Or maybe that’s what makes you the worst one for this job.”

“Get out.” She said, “Get out and let me think.”

“You mean drink?”

“Don’t tempt me Keiko or so help me God.” Bedelia warned.

“I think some of us are beyond God’s help...I think that a lot.” Keiko said to her coldly and then vanished. Bedelia glared at the space where the woman used to be standing and took in a sharp breath. Normally they got along fine but when things didn’t go right their conversations always ended in this manner. Something had to give before it was far too late for them to reverse it.


	3. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal pays Bedelia a visit and finds out she may be closer to defeating him than he once thought. It's time for him to make a move and fast before she finds a way to get Will on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some heavy sexual interaction between Hannibal/Will in this chapter. Handjobs, anal play, and somewhat of a wet dream occurs. Also violence towards Bedelia and some demon activity. Read with caution.

“Usually the benefits of these sessions come when the patient speaks.” Hannibal said looking across at Will from his chair. Will spared him a glance for a moment then went back to looking away. He couldn’t tell if Hannibal knew what he was truly thinking but if he was actually Lucifer then it would not be put past him either. It wasn’t that he wanted to talk, he desperately wanted to talk. The issue came in with confiding his dreams in the devil which also didn’t seem like the greatest idea on the planet either. Unless he was just insane which seemed to be quite a real possibility these days.

“I’ve been having...dreams.” He said even though he wasn’t sure they were actually dreams. More like some kind of astral plane walking that he did at night and always left him physically and emotionally exhausted in the morning.

“What are these dreams about?”

“I’m not sure they are very relevant to the case that I’m currently dealing with.” He muttered, “Not sure it’s important.”

“Dreams can be a window into the mind. What psychological state you are in. I do think it could be important, especially if these dreams are somewhat bothering you.” Hannibal replied. “It was important enough for you to mention them, was it not?”

“I don’t know.” Will said feeling exasperated with the whole idea.

“Things are safe in here you can tell me about the dreams. After all, that’s all they are.” Hannibal assured him. Even if he wasn’t sure that’s what they were, if Hannibal believed that and he didn’t say he thought they were more, he should be safe from some sort of incarceration. He’d just have to phrase it in a manner that didn’t completely describe everything.

“Demons.” He said, “The night before Alana was attacked I dreamed that a demon was the one who attacked her.”

“What did this demon look like?” Hannibal asked.

“Why does that matter?”

“Perhaps it could help us understand what is bothering you currently. Demons can be very symbolic in this way.”

“The demon looked...” He paused and then chuckled almost bitterly, “She looked like Freddie Lounds.”

“And you of all people wouldn’t understand the significance of that?” Hannibal asked offering him a small smile to show that he didn’t intend the comment to be cruel. Will looked at him and then laughed. This time it was more genuine as he could understand why he might be acting too paranoid about this.

“Okay I see your point.” He nodded, “But she was the one who attacked Alana. In the dream, I mean. You were there too. You were helping her.”

“I was helping the demon?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded again but didn’t add anything to it. “The only explanation I could possibly offer up is maybe you still have a bit of trepidation when it comes to how much you think you can trust me. Ms. Lounds is somewhat demonic, even I cannot deny that. You also are still hesitant to come and see me, bad history with doctors of my type. Your mind must hold some belief that I would be more on the side of those out to harm you than to help.”

Will thought about that idea for a moment. If he were to look deep into his sub-conscience all of that did make sense. Still, it seemed way to convenient. Hannibal so at ease with it all. Then again, it had just been a dream, right? He didn’t know who to trust or what to believe and his head started to throb again. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily.

“Does Alana remember what happened?”

“No.” Will said, “But it couldn’t possibly have been Freddie Lounds. For one, she was in the hospital all night and there are plenty of witnesses to confirm that. Not that she was very helpful beyond laughing in my face. Even if she did, somehow, get out...how is she of all people going to be able to overpower Alana. There were no drugs found in her system and the only possible explanation is...probably sleepwalking.”

“You care deeply for Alana.” Hannibal said, “As such it’s natural to be worried that someone might be out to get her, especially in your occupation. You see it all the time. Things happen Will, things that sometimes we want to deny make sense even when they do. She’s under a lot of stress as well.”

“Then explain the marks on her neck. The exact same spots that I saw that demon place her claw in the dream.”

“That is not something I can explain, maybe no one can explain it.” Hannibal said, “That does not mean there isn’t some type of logical explanation for it happening.” Will was getting frustrated. Mostly because Hannibal wasn’t wrong but he wanted a better explanation for all of this than Alana getting stressed out and going for a walk in her sleep only to collapse in the snow where she was randomly found. She could have very easily died and he didn’t like facing that idea without also having someone or something to blame. It wasn’t possible to blame Alana as she was the victim. His anger wanted to travel to some other entity or subject so he could get revenge. His jaw clenched and his hand started to shake a bit. A moment later, the light bulb right behind Hannibal where a lamp was sitting, burst. The popping sound startled Will out of his internal rage and reminded him to start breathing again. Hannibal turned casually to see what had happened but didn’t seem too concerned with it. Maybe he just needed to get more sleep than he was currently getting.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but something is wrong here. I will get to the bottom of all of this and figure it out.” He insisted and stood up.

“I think you may be a bit too stressed to comprehend everything rationally. Alana Bloom is in recovery and less harmed than she might have been given other circumstances. Take time to visit her, perhaps, and if you need something you know how to reach me.” He said. Will nodded and headed out of there after hastily putting his coat on and grabbing his bag. It was very hard to discuss this type of thing with a man you believed was also involved in creating it.

* * *

“No one saw you come here, right?” Bedelia asked as she opened the door further to allow him in. Hannibal looked her over and gave a slight nod of his head as he walked through. Not that he actually needed for any door to be open in this mortal realm if he wanted to enter a place but he did it more as a courtesy for her. They had an interesting relationship somewhat built on respect. As a human male he prided himself on being as polite as possible which was why he became determined to punish the rude.

“No one human saw me come here, if that’s what you are getting at.” He said and headed for her lounge. He heard her grumble under her breath but didn’t catch exactly what was said. Nor did he care to catch it. Instead he removed his coat, hung it up, and went to take his usual seat. She was in there a moment later, sitting across from him as usual. “How long do we keep up this charade, Bedelia?”

“Depends, I guess. Maybe as long as you feel it necessary to wear your human suit in here.” She said.

“You feel the need to wear yours.”

“I know how much angel wings excite your senses. I wouldn’t want another incident like the last time.” She replied. He chuckled darkly and looked down at his hands for a moment.

“I did apologize for biting them, didn’t I?”

“They’ve turned black in the places you’ve touched.”

“I’d like to see them all black. I’d like to see you fall.” He breathed, his voice getting deeper and far more demonic.

“You’d like to see a lot of things that aren’t going to happen.” She said, still remaining calm despite his attempt to intimidate her. “You’d like to see Will down on his knees...”

“Lets not get vulgar...”

“Worshiping you.” She said changing her train of thought mid-sentence. He smirked almost imperceptibly before going back to his default and somewhat neutral expression where it was impossible to read how he felt.

“What I wish to do with Will...”

“You figured out what he is, haven’t you?”

“I hardly think that’s up for discussion.” He said, “You are his mother, how long were you going to keep that one from me?”

“You’re his father.” She said, “These are both things he is not ready to hear. He believes himself to be human, you tell him too quickly and you’ll lose any chance you think you have of guiding him into the position that you wish for him to be.”

“I’m the king of hell, Bedelia, if I weren’t smart I’d have been overthrown by now.” He said with a very pompous tilt of the head as he reached down to adjust the cuff on his blazer. “Now, I will win this and I suppose I am only here as another courtesy, once again, to remind you of how sorely you will lose. I will have fun consuming you. Perhaps I’ll keep you alive through the duration of it.”

“Maybe, but if I do fall I will not be bound by the laws of heaven which means I could do the very same to you.” She warned.

“You? Even if you were to fall you wouldn’t retain any sort of powers you’d just be marred with black wings and eyes for all eternity.” He said. His eyes shifted around the room slowly as if he were trying to figure something out. She snapped her fingers which brought his attention back quickly. “How many have you found.”

“Now that is none of your concern. I thought the devil himself would know these things.” She smiled. Now it was her turn to get a bit evil.

“You’ve been on earth too long.” He whispered. “How many have you found?”

“I owe you no answers and your tricks won’t work on me any more.” She warned. He got to his feet swiftly, his form shifting. Not completely to demon but enough to be somewhat menacing. Had he decided to transform completely he would have ended up breaking things in the general vicinity of where he stood which he would have also found rude despite the fact that he was a demon.

Instead, he only allowed himself to grow a few feet taller, get a bit larger. His horns appearing rapidly as his skin turned black as midnight. His eyes a glowing red and his feet becoming powerful hooves. He snorted at her angrily, stalking forward, his normal suit vanishing so he wasn’t restricted by the bonds of human clothing. Entirely naked and muscular. His wings folded at his back and his demonic cock nearly eye level with her where she sat. She didn’t spare it much of a glance, though, she instead looked up at him.

“You aren’t going to scare me with this.” She said as if she were bored. She knew what he wanted, or rather, didn’t want her to have. The truth was she didn’t have all of what she needed but she had enough to protect her.

“Where is it?” He tried to demand again.

“Even if you found it, you know you can’t touch it.” She said.

“Oh but I can destroy it and I can destroy...YOU!” He roared the walls shaking with the intensity of the sound.

“You could but I think you’d much prefer to destroy what I have, wouldn’t you? Which means that I live to see another day.” She laughed softly, “Now if we are just going to argue...”

She didn’t have time to finish that. Instead she was grabbed by her throat and thrown back into to the wall. His demonic influence commanding her wings to release and fluttered open as she hit the plaster and fell to the floor. Her feathers shivered and fluttered. A few of them black in the shape of a large circle where she had been bitten by him before. What he was after were the artifacts of Christ. There were only a few and they had been hidden around the world. She’d found a few but not the one she would need to control him. Him among other things. He wasn’t allowed to ever wield the power of them himself by the law of the land but he was permitted to destroy them if he ever found where they lay. That’s why she had to be very careful. If she didn’t have the artifacts, or if no one did, there would be no chance of winning this war he was attempting to wage.

“Fine...” He snarled. “You may have the artifacts, but I have Will Graham. He doesn’t even know you exist.” He stalked towards her as if he intended to cause her great harm and a moment later he had vanished. She laid there, shivering, unable to get up for the moment as she tried to calm herself. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. It was something she was hoping to change within a short period of time, or they would all be screwed.

* * *

Will found himself in, well he didn’t exactly know. It was a room but it was dark. He could somewhat make out the shape of bodies but they seemed to be art? Possibly. They were pinned to the wall and there wasn’t enough light to see detail. Only enough to know they were definitely nude bodies. Seemed like some sort of obscene crucifixion mockeries if he had to guess. He didn’t know how he’d gotten there or why he was there. Just that he was. Had ‘woken up’ there. If one could call it that. Had his usual three glasses of whiskey and collapsed in bed. Now he was in a macabre art gallery. Or lounge. He wish he could have felt surprised but after all of his dreams or visions or whatever they were, as of late, he wasn’t. Instead he found it more interesting than utterly terrifying as one might expect a person to react given the situation.

The chair he was sitting in was more comfortable than the bed he’d fallen asleep in, or any chair he currently had in his home. Somehow, it was generating warmth as well. This place he was in could in no way be on earth. It was in his mind or another realm. He wasn’t sure. A door opened, casting light on the room for just a moment. A long enough moment for him to tell that the bodies nailed to the wall were still very much alive and moving a bit. He was still not overly shocked by the idea. The light soon dimmed as a figured stepped in front of it. The door shut again and he was approached. He couldn’t see a face but from the scent and the pattern of footsteps he was very aware that the man approaching him was Hannibal Lecter.

Unsure of what to say, he really didn’t have to speak he found, which was lucky. Instead, he was grabbed by his shirt and easily lifted to his feet. There was a bit of a push back and he realized he was no longer being touched but some how just being directed with the hand of the other man. His dark eyes gazing upon him lustfully. At the snap of his fingers, Will was completely nude. He gasped as his body was turned with unseen hands and shoved into the wall behind him. Then Hannibal was at his neck, licking at the skin. A hand snaking around to his chest to caress it softly.

“You know what I want. You want it to.” He whispered. The second hand was now on his ass, then a finger was inside of him. Will let out a pleasured sound he had no idea he could make. This wasn’t unwanted, Hannibal was certainly right about that, but he didn’t really have a thought about this before this moment. Or not one that he could recall. There had always been a very subtle attraction to the man. Some sort of underlying arousal that he had been denying existed. The finger moved skillfully, seemingly knowing all the right spots to touch. The hand on his chest trailed down to his cock, starting to stroke it as it engorged with blood getting very stiff with excitement.

“H-Hannibal...”

“Mmmm yes. I do like when you say my name in such a way.” He breathed and started to stroke Will’s cock, tugging on it roughly but not unfavorably. Will thrust towards him eagerly. Having been so starved for the touch of another, even if this other wasn’t entirely human. He licked his lips hungrily, his mouth having gone dry. “I can give you everything you desire Will but I don’t think you are quite ready.”

“R-Ready? I...I’m ready Hannibal I...”

“Shh...not yet.” Hannibal whispered starting to bite at the skin of his neck. “We will take the next step soon. Very soon. Now is not that time. Now is when we prepare you.” He said.

“We?” He whispered turning his head to try to look over his shoulder. As soon as he got a glance of Hannibal his head was turned back by some unseen force. He wasn’t against a wall any more, no, instead he was bent over the chair he’d originally been in and Freddie Lounds was standing there.

“Hello Will.”

“Freddie.” He gasped and yet he wasn’t upset with this either. It seemed, right as much as it seemed completely wrong. “Oh God....”

“There is no God here.” Hannibal chuckled and slipped in another finger. Will moaned as he gave himself up to Hannibal, to the moment, writhing and twisting at the touches that he was being gifted. His mind too full of pleasure to even give a fuck what Freddie thought of him. It was a dream right? Only a dream.

“We can help you Will, you just have to help us out a bit.” Freddie said.

“Anything...fuck...anything you want please!” He whined. He didn’t care any more. If this was the level of pleasure he could be offered, could be constantly receiving, he didn’t care what he had to do for it. “Just tell me.”

“All in good time.” Hannibal whispered. A moment later, Will was falling over the edge of ecstasy. Moaning and nearly screaming as he came. The sounds he was making waking him up in his own bed. He sat up quickly, his dogs were barking, clearly concerned with the ruckus he had been drumming up. He quickly shut his mouth and went to quieting the dogs. It wasn’t until he went to move and felt the wet patch between his legs did he consider that maybe it hadn’t been a dream at all and for the first time in a long time he was okay with that.


End file.
